


Newtonian Fluids

by SexyLocke669



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Arts & Sciences RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyLocke669/pseuds/SexyLocke669
Summary: Newton finally confessed to you ;)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Newtonian Fluids

Setting: 21st century but Newton is here haha  
You stared at your phone anxiously, counting the seconds before your first date with Issac Newton.  
You haven't had the chance to talk to him much…

he's usually isolated in his room doing god knows what and rarely respond to texts. But when he does you two talk for hours on end about various topics relating to life and the universe. You could tell he caught feelings but didn't know if he would ever make a move. It wasn't till last Wednesday when he finally confessed. Your heart throbbed that night.

A buzz from your phone distracts you from your daze. Newton says he's here! You look around nervously as you two catch each other's eyes. 

You two stared for a moment, entranced by the situation. "Hi, Newton!" You say cheerfully.

"H-hey" Newton responded back, still nervous from the novelty of the date. He struggled to maintain eye contact. "Are we going to eat at the Apple bee's now?" He asks. 

You nod and you both walk into the restaurant.

Newton takes his time to decide what to eat. You gaze at him with your hand under your chin, wondering where that mind of his is at. "You don't have to spend an eternity looking for something to eat, just find something you haven't gotten and you might surprise yourself," you remark.

Newton looks up from the menu and shoots and weak smile. "I'll take the [insert apple bee's menu item here] then," he says. 

[I can't fucking write romance so let's skip to the honry parts]

The rest of the day goes by in a blur and you end up sitting on a bench watching the sunset. 

You glance at Newton for a second. A thousand thoughts run through your mind while a million runs through his. "He's so cool," you say to yourself.

In a dash of passion, Newton snaps from his shyness and grabs your hand. You jolt in surprise and Newton lets go. "Oh! No, it's okay Newton, I liked that" you quickly respond. "r-really?" Newton asks, all flustered. He slowly touches your hand again. Who knew such a shy man can be so cute? You think to yourself again. 

"Hey, Newton?" You ask after just minutes of silence. "Yeah?" Newton responds.   
"Can you teach me about sexy physics?"

Newton's face lights up and in return so does yours.

"Of course I'll teach you! You want to know about the normal force between two touching objects?" 

"Sure!" You reply, slightly puzzled.

You don't know what happened but… 

Newton's soft lips are… 

You embrace each other, feeling up each other's bodies while you and Newton's lips collide. Your heart is throbbing… and you can tell Newton's heart is throbbing as well. 

You feel at ease.

The sunsets as you two continue kissing. You're starting to get hot.

"Hey, Newton… you want to continue this at your place?" You ask.

Newton nods and picks you up.

"Ehhh?!" You hold onto him. "Where did you get this strength, Newton?"

He just smiles at you and brings you to his house.

You two reach his house and lets you down.

"H-hey… u-um can you d-dom me?"

Your eyes light up.

Dom him?

Gladly.

Without hesitation, you push Newton onto your bed

"I'll show you what Fg feels like when I pound you into ecstasy" you whisper into his ear.

You hold down his wrists and kiss him passionately without holding back.

Newton offers no resistance, simply struggling for air while you stick your tongue into his virgin body.

You nibble his neck, starting at the top of his chest and working your way up. He shrivels in lust, begging and moaning for more. 

"You love that don't you? Naughty boy" you whisper.

All Newton can do is moan and nod.

"My c-cock it's throbbing!" He yelps as you remove his clothing. 

He's massive. 

In order not to interrupt the mood you continue playing with Newton. You kiss him again and pound into him. He moans in lust and agony.

"What's that? One little thrust and my little kitten can't handle that?" You taunt. But you must admit, you're struggling to keep it together yourself. 

You pound faster and faster while keeping Newton locked in position. You're close to finishing and so is he.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Newton groans

You pound into him one more time

You feel his juices flow inside of you

"My little kitten is all grown up now"


End file.
